Christmas Surprises
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: The Christmas season brings joy to many, but no one more so than the favorite brunette detective and her redhead ADA. OneShot. [co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak]


**Christmas Surprises**

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

The frigid wind stung the skin and bit the body. Last-minute shoppers swarmed the city, searching desperately for the best gifts they could find. Casey Novak exhaled sharply, her breath freezing before her eyes. Expertly navigating around the tourists and crazy shoppers, the attorney hurried up the steps of the sixteenth precinct.

Olivia had not been home in days. It was as if the holidays encouraged violence, and tbe SVU detectives were overloaded with work. But tonight, Christmas Eve, Casey was determined to get some attention. Her lacy teddy hugged her skin, barely warming it. Her favorite suit accentuated her every curve, her long coat sheltering her from the angry blizzard.

The redhead sighed as the elevator opened, having carried her to the correct floor of the precinct. Surprised to find the squadroom empty, Casey quietly asked the night guards to take a break and go for coffee. In case she and Olivia argued, she didn't want witnesses. Alone, she entered the squadroom. "Well, look who remains at her desk," the redhead murmured, her voice quivering with exasperation and loneliness.

Olivia looked up from her paperwork, sighing tiredly, but smiling at Casey. "Hi Case. How are you? I'm so sorry I haven't been home."

"How am I? I'm mad. I would actually like to see my girlfriend occasionally."

"Casey, it's hardly my fault that violence escalates around the holiday season and that it requires me to put more time in than usual. If I could be home, believe me, I would be," Olivia said.

Casey sat on the detective's lap. "Santa, I need my girlfriend," she whispered.

Olivia held her tightly. "Well, I think that wish can be fulfilled," she said, kissing her cheek. "I really am sorry baby. I want to be home with you."

"Not like that, you naughty cop," Casey said, laughing. "Someone has a dirty mind."

Olivia smiled. "I know. What do you say I order in for us here?"

"What are we going to have?"

"Well, what would you like?"

"Mmm. How about pasta?"

"What kind of pasta?"

"Chicken alfredo."

Olivia smiled, ordering a big dish of chicken alfredo. "...And I suppose..." she said, digging in her desk for a finely wrapped box that contained the necklace an earrings Casey had seen about two months ago, handing it to her, "this should go to you now too."

Casey unwrapped it slowly. Peeking inside the jewelry box, she gasped. "Oh, Olivia! I love it!"

Olivia smiled again, kissing her softly. "I remembered you said you liked it."

"It's beautiful." Casey hugged her tightly, handing her a neatly wrapped box. Inside was an engraved leather gun holster with Olivia's name and title.

"Oh...my god. Casey, wow...this is beautiful. I love it so much! Thank you," she said.

Casey smiled.

Olivia placed it back in the box as their food arrived. She took it, paying the delivery man a little extra before he left. She opened the container, handing Casey a fork as she grabbed one for herself, wrapping an arm around her.

Casey smiled. "Thanks. This looks delicious."

Olivia stabbed a piece, offering it to her. "Yes it does."

"Where is everyone?"

"Got their paperwork done early," she said in between bites.

"Oh."

"I know. I don't like it either."

Casey kissed her. "So we have a stack of paperwork in lieu of a Christmas tree. As long as I'm with you, I am happy."

Olivia smiled, kissing deeper.

"Mmmm."

Olivia hugged her tightly, moaning softly.

"Mmm."

Olivia pulled back slowly. "Are you done eating?" It felt like it had been much too long since they had kissed that way or spent any time together and Olivia felt bad about that, no matter what the circumstances were.

Casey nodded. "Yeah."

Olivia closed the lid on the food. "Now what?"

"I got you something else."

Olivia smirked. "Something else?"

Casey pressed her breasts against Olivia. "Look," she purred, unbuttoning her blazer and the top two buttons of her blouse. Her new teddy stared back at Olivia.

Olivia smiled wide, kissing her neck. "Mmm, God you look amazing..."

"You think? I bought it just for you.."

"So sexy..." she whispered by her ear.

Casey purred.

Olivia moaned, unbuttoning the blazer and throwing it to the floor, smirking. "Mmm. Anything else?"

Casey moaned. "Care to find out? But not here.."

Olivia nodded. "Yes I would. Where?"

"I have been such a naughty prisoner. I think I need to be questioned further."

The detective nodded. "And may I know what you've done so I can question you properly?"

"I escaped. I'm a girl on the run."

"Escaped from where?"

"You."

"Really? Why?"

Casey shrugged. "I knew I would be punished more," she admitted.

Olivia ran her hand up and down the center of Casey's body.

"Oh, Liv..."

The detective threw the rest of the food in the trash, laying Casey on her desk, kissing her passionately.

"Here?" Casey questioned.

Olivia shook her head. "Do you have anything else?"

"I told you I need to be questioned further..."

Olivia smiked. "Go wait in holding, Miss Noavk. I'll be with you shortly," she replied, grabbing a few things from a locked drawer in her desk and walking into the bathroom.

Casey waited in the holding cell.

Olivia walked back into the cell, completely void of clothes, strap-on in place, dropping her clothes by her feet. "Hi Miss Novak."

Casey turned, a tiny gasp echoing from her throat. "Uh..Wow.."

"What? Did you not expect this?"

"Uh..no," Casey admitted slowly.

"So," Olivia began, walking over, " do you have a certain way you would prefer to be punished?"

A devilish grin curled the corners of Casey's lips. "Who says I have a preference?"

Olivia pinned Casey to the wall, kissing her passionately.

Casey gently pushed her away for a moment. "Cameras off, lights dimmed?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, quickly dressing, turning off the cameras, dimming the lights before going back in. "Better?"

"Now your coworkers will see what just happened," Casey whispered. She was always nervous in bed.

"Casey, no one is here but us," Olivia said, walking back over to kiss her gently.

Casey slowly relaxed against her.

The detective smiled, wrapping her arms around Casey, holding her close. "Shh..."

Casey leaned against the wall, wrapping her arms around Olivia' s neck.

"Are feeling better now?" the brunette asked.

"Yes. Much."

Olivia let go of Casey, slowly unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it to the ground before holding her again, kissing her.

Casey whined softly.

Olivia smiled, pressing her into the cool wall, kissing harder.

"Olivia," Casey moaned. "I am forever yours."

"I know," she smirked, kissing down her neck, sucking gently on her collarbone, nipping. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Casey whispered.

Olivia smiled, capturing her lips, kissing her passionately again.

"Do you want me?" Casey asked, digging her nails into her girlfriend's skin.

"Always," Olivia whispered in her ear. "Punishments could involve a spanking, you never know."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I ccould sit on the bench, have you over my lap..."

"Who says I'll allow that?" Casey purred coyly.

Olivia bit her lip. "True, but you said you needed to be punished."

"It was a coerced confession."

"Oh really?" the detective asked, running her hands along Casey's sides.

Casey tried to hide her arousal, though the goosebumps revealed the truth. "Yes. Really."

Olivia smirked, doing it again, nipping her neck, moaning lightly.

"Liv..."

"Yeah...?"

Casey kissed her in lieu of responding.

Olivia pressed her hard into the wall, her knee going in between Casey's legs.

Casey gasped, robbed of all rational thought.

Olivia kissed her hard, stepping away a moment to shed her slacks, pressing the toy into Casey's stomach.

"Oh..god..."

Olivia pressed into her, sucking on Casey's right breast through the lingerie. "Mmm."

Casey moaned.

Olivia sucked harder, gently squeezing the opposite.

"Does this mean... You like the teddy...?" Casey asked between moans.

Olivia pulled away, cupping Casey's face in her hands. "I love that you're wearing it. I don't just love the clothes, Case. I love the fact that you wore it with this intention in mind," she said, kissing her lips again, her knee returning to it's spot between Casey's legs.

Casey smiled.

"Olivia, are you sure we won't get caught? You should have Amanda cover.."

Olivia smirked. "She is. She's sitting just inside the doors. Now, is this going to work or not?"

Casey kissed her. "Okay."

Olivia smiled, slowly stripping the teddy, kissing Casey's barem exposed skin, sucking on her chest again, loving it more without the fabric.

"Oh..Liv," Casey moaned, her nipples instantly swelling and hardening in the older woman's mouth.

"Mmm, Casey..." she moaned, sucking harder.

Casey moaned against her.

Olivia nipped gently, movng to Casey's other breast.

"Oh... God..."

Olivia kissed down Casey's stomach, peeling the fabric down towards her feet.

"I need you," Casey whispered.

"Mmm, where?" the detective asked, pulling the fabric off of Casey, tossing it aside.

"Everywhere," the attorney moaned. All she had on were her heels.

Olivia smiled, pulling Casey toward the bench over her lap as she sat down. "You still need your punishment, remember?"

"What did I do wrong? "

"You ran away, remember?"

"I did? I don't remember."

"That was what you told me when you walked in. Or maybe...you're only trying to get out of it?"

Casey sat up. "Olivia, I wouldn't do that."

"Really?" Olivia smirked. "Why not? Would you...maybe like a little pain with your pleasure?"

"Maybe..mm.."

"Should we try?" the detective asked, patting her lap.

"If you want."

Olivia kissed Casey passionately before lying Casey over her lap, spanking her lightly.

Casey moaned.

Olivia went a little harder.

"Olivia," Casey purred. "I have been naughty."

"Yeah? You need more?"

"Yes..mmm.."

Olivia spanked her harder, leaving a light pink mark.

"Fuck," Casey hissed.

"If it's too much, just tell me, ok?"

"Not too hard," Casey murmured.

"Was the last one ok?"

Casey nodded.

Olivia nodded, using the same strength and spanking her again. "Mmm, so perfect."

Casey cried out. Her lips curled into a devilish grin. "Mmmm... I've been a bad girl.."

"Yes, you have." Olivia spanked her again.

After a few more, Casey pulled back, and kissed Olivia passionately. Her naked breasts pushed against the older woman.

Olivia kissed her back, hugging Casey to her tightly. "Mmm..."

"Do you want me?".

"So much! I need you, baby! Floor or wall?"

"Oh, I get an option?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"Can you do both?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I choose both."

Olivia stood, pulling Casey over to the wall, pressing Casey against it, her back to Olivia as she thrust inside slowly.

Whimpering at the sudden penetration, Casey threw her head back and closed her eyes. "Fuck," She murmured.

Olivia's hands pinned Casey's to the wall, going slowly at first. "Mmm, you like this, baby?"

"Yes... I've been so naughty...I need you...fuck.."

Olivia spanked her as she went in, going faster.

Casey's moans grew louder with each thrust. All she could do was murmur Olivia's name.

Olivia moaned, soon, pulling Casey to her as she went harder.

"Fuck," Casey hissed.

The detective pulled the ADA back sightly, just enough for her to slip her hand around to Casey's front to rub her clit. "Mmm, I've missed you."

Casey, soon reduced to mere cries of passion, threw her head back. Her clit hardened instantly between Olivia's fingers. "Olivia..fuck... I'm going to come..."

Olivia pinched the bundle of nerves, thrusting harder. "Oh please do. You're absolutely the sexiest woman alive," she moaned by Casey's ear, pulling at her clit. "And I want you... All. Over. Me." she said, thrusting deeper at each pause.

"No, " Casey cried. "I... can't...don't stop."

Olivia couldn't help smiling, or trying to being as she was so focused, panting as she was as close herself. Casey never, ever wanted their lovmaking to end. And she was always so passionate. It was amazing. Olivia pulled Casey back as she sat on the bench, holding her hands to her sides and going upward, kissing her neck. "Mmm, yes, Casey. Yes, yes, yes..."

Hearing Olivia's moans sent Casey over the cliff and into orgasmic bliss. The attorney's cries bounced off of the walls, reverberating in Olivia' s ears. There was little doubt that Amanda could hear them. As Casey came, she screamed for Olivia, begging her to fuck her harder. Finally, she collapsed, panting heavily, as the aftershocks of her orgasm echoed through her body.

Olivia couldn't remember even when because Casey's screams were in her ears, but somewhere, during Casey's orgasm, hers had ripped through her as well. Though, she doubted she was heard over Casey, whose screams bounced off the wall. All Olivia knew right now was that she was drenched both under and on the toy and nothing felt better, at this moment, than having Casey right there with her as she hugged her close, kissing her cheek.

"I do..but we can't, Liv. They could be back at any minute. I guess You have incentive to come home once a century or so," Casey said, smiling.

Olivia nodded, standing and pulling Casey away, stripping the toy and dressing again. "Believe me, I'd love to come home," she said, pulling up her slacks and buttoning her shirt, "but I don't have the option, even now."

Casey sighed. "I know." She got dressed and sat on the bench.

Olivia sat beside her, holding her close. "You know, there's a cheezy line here about home and Christmas being special if you're with the ones you love, but, somehow, I don't know if it fits."

"Olivia, I'm happy as long as I'm with you. I just wish we were together more."

The detective nodded. "Together like... what? We already live together."

"Just together."

Olivia nodded. "You know, I think I left something in my desk. Why don't you get dressed and go sit in my chair and I'll be right back," she said, going to clean off the toys, knowing the present was in her pocket.

Casey waited quietly.

Olivia walked back to her desk about five minutes later, stashing the items in her desk and locking the drawer she smiled, kissing Casey. "Mmm..."

"Hi." Casey bit her. "Think Amanda heard us?"

Olivia moaned a bit. "Probably."

"Was I loud?"

The detective smirked. "Well, let's just say, I couldn't have been heard."

"But you groan, Olivia. You're really loud."

"Mmm hmm, not as loud as you were tonight."

Casey blushed.

Olivia kissed her again. "You know, we've been together for quite a while..."

Casey yawned softly. Rough sex was exhausting. "Yes we have. It's amazing."

"And you may or may not like me saying this, but it is a little tiring just calling you my 'girlfriend' and saying we 'live together', not that I love you any less."

"Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?"

Olivia pushed her back in the chair as Casey stood up to leave, pulling her close, shaking her head. "Gee, for such s beautiful, smart woman, you sure don't know how to pick up on signs," she said, dropping to one knee, but Casey couldn't see only one from where she sat.

Casey watched intently. "Liv..."

The detective moved back a few feet, taking Casey's hand. "I would never break up with you, sweetheart. That's not what I was getting at," she said with a smile. "What I was trying to say was that, I don't want to **only** be your girlfriend or **only** live together..."

Casey smiled. "Then what do you want?"

Olivia smiled, kissing her hand, pulling something from her pants pocket. "Casey Novak, I would be honored to call you my wife if you would do me the honor of marrying me. I don't ever want to be without you again. I want to be able to call you my wife. I want to come home to my wife, not my girlfriend. And I want to sleep next to my incredibly, amazing wife every chance I get. Casey Novak, will you marry me?" she asked, showing her a diamond ring.

Casey gasped. "Olivia, yes! A thousand times yes!"

The detective smiled wide, slipping the ring onto her finger and pulling Casey up to hug her. "Have I told you I love you yet? Because I do."

Casey purred. "I love you too."

"You are amazing."

"And you are my world."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I'd better let Amanda know she can come back in."

Casey kissed her. "I'm going to head home."

"Mmm."

That was amazing."

Olivia nodded, texting Amanda that she could come back in.

Amanda walked back in minutes later. "Wow, it's cold out there."

"Hello, Amanda," Casey said.

Amanda smiled. "Hi."

"Everyone's still gone?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Amanda said. "And...Casey, is that...a diamond?"

Casey nodded, showing the other woman her ring. "Olivia proposed," she announced, her skin glowing with love.

"Congratulations," the blonde said with a smile.

"Thank you," Olivia answered.

"Thanks," Casey echoed.

Olivia kissed Casey's cheek.

Casey smiled. "Well, I should be going. Thanks, Amanda." She hugged Olivia. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight Case," Olivia said.

Casey retrieved her purse and keys, leaving.

Olivia smiled. "Now, hopefully we can get thid done so I can get home to her."

Amanda smiled. "You two are adorable."

"Really? Why's that?"

"You just are. And that sex..well, let's just say..who needs porn?"

Olivia blushed a bit. "I told Casey I wouldn't be heard over her."

Amanda shrugged. "I heard both of ya'll loud and clear."

Olivia sighed deeply. "Well, it had...been a while..."

"Hey. I understand. Trust me. Why do you think I agreed to cover?:

"For the record, if you did that just to listen..."

"Olivia, of course not. Do I look like a pimp?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I just... If you said it was that loud..."

"It was, but that's okay. You two love each other. Of course your sex will be loud."

"Yeah. I just hope I can be home more often."

Amanda nodded. "Oh. Olivia? Thanks. You saved my hide by covering for me when I hooked up with Jack last week. The department would shudder if they knew I have casual sex with someone."

"Jack? Oh! The once-every-few-weeks guy? Why would they feel like that?"

"Who knows? IAB hardly needs help finding dirt on us."

"Yes, but then you would think the inter-office thing between the two of us would get more attention."

"But no one knows."

"At least no one knows enough to make anything of it. Now though, we may not have a choice."

"You-you're going to disclose?"

"Don't you think people will be a little sucpicious when some mail says Mrs. & Mrs.? I mean...it's not like...the guys don't know me, you know? They're fine. It's just Casey I'm worried about."

"Why? They don't know about her?"

Olivia shook her head. "With Cabot...it uh, it nearly cost her job, not the preference, the inter-office thing...but once word did get out, she had trouble finding cases. People are fickle like that. It's really sad."

"Oh, you slept with Cabot too? Wow. Does Casey know?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes, she knows. Drop the subject, Rollins. It was a long time ago before Casey even started."

"Okay."

The brunette nodded. "Now, let's see how long these take. Hopefully, I'm home before five this time..."

"Well, let's get to work." Amanda returned to her desk.

**The End**

10


End file.
